La vida de Lucy y Levy
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Lucy y Levy mejores amigas, amores, engaños, dolor y bla bla bla solo lean la historia :) RogueXLevy y StingXLucy


**Diclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro mashima.**

**La vida de Lucy y Levy**

**Capitulo 1: **

Lucy Hearthfilia una niña normal de 9 años que perdió a su padre y vive con su madre en la categoría inferior, ella no tenía amigos muy estables, se la pasaba viajando de su ciudad en ciudad.

—Ugh... esto apesta .

—Vamos hija, harás nuevos amigos.

—¿Qué importa? Sí total nos mudaremos de nuevo — contestó fastidiada la niña.

—No te desanimes, si va bien mi trabajo no deberemos mudarnos de nuevo—la madre le dijo con una sonrisa amable a la niña.

Suspiró —esta bien mami —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había pasado 7 meses desde que Lucy y su madre llegaron a una ciudad llamada Magnolia donde varias familias nobles habitaban, ya era Enero.

—¡Lucy! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó con furia su madre.

—¡No! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¿No te das cuenta de que solo te maltratan?

—¡No digas eso! faltan 2 meses para que termine mi contrato con ellos, mientras tanto, tendremos que seguir viviendo aquí.

—Tan solo 2 meses, puedo esperar, supongo que no es mucho tiempo —dijo con resignación — ire a pasear un rato, volveré pronto — dijo la niña con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Esta bien, cuidate —con una suave voz y una mirada llena de ternura.

**LUCY POV.**

Iba caminando por la calle, cuando veo a una niña llorando, me acerco a ella con un poco de timidez, y le pregunto:

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras? —alzó su cabeza para mirarme y sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Mi-mis padres — dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Qué les pasó?

— Ellos, se di-discutieron de nuevo —siguió llorando pero con más fuerza —no hay nadie que ayude con la limpieza en la casa, es por eso que a menudo discuten.

—Tranquila, ya verás como todo saldrá bien —le di un abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando, me sorprendió cuando ella me abrazó también, estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que rompí el sinlencio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?.

—L-levy.

—¿Cómo? —quería que me dijiera con seguridad.

—Levy Mcgarden —alzó la voz.

—Así me gusta, yo me llamo Lucy, Lucy Hearthfilia.

—Hearthfilia? no eres la heredera de una familia rica?.

—Sí, pero mi padre murió hace meses atrás y ahora ya no tenemos nada, vivo con mi madre, ella trabaja de sirvienta —contesté.

—¿Sirvienta, dónde trabaja?

—Con los de la estúpida familia Corona, pero dentro de 2 meses vence el contrato con ellos, tendremos que buscar otro lugar para vivir y sobre todo, otro trabajo.

—Mis padres necesitan una sirvienta, puedo hablar con ellos hoy, y mañana pedimos a tu madre para que hable con ellos.

—¡Sí! Buena idea, ¿qué te parece si mañana a esta misma hora nos encontramos aquí? —pregunté con felicidad mientras veía que su sonrisa cada vez se hacia más grande y que las lágrimas se habían secado.

—¡Genial! Entonces, quedamos mañana a esta misma hora.

—Entonces Lecy-chan nos vemos mañana de nuevo a esta misma hora y no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, ¿lo prometes?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza, con eso nos dimos un último abrazo y nos separamos para volver cada una a su casa.

Llegué con una enorme sonrisa a casa, entonces, mamá preguntó:

—¿Que pasó en tu salida, hija, porque tienes una enorme sonrisa? —dijo con ternura.

—Me encontré con una niña llorando en el parque, nos hicimos amigas y me contó que en su familia necesitaban a alguien que les ayude con los que haceres en la casa.

—Oh... —fue todo lo que dijo — y tú quieres que...

—Que vayamos junto a ella, por favor mamá, puede ser una gran oportunidad para tí y una gran amistad para mí, ella pertenece a la familia McGarden —dije entusiasmada, sabía que mi madre nunca me negaba estas cosas.

Suspiró y habló —Esta bien, ¿a qué hora debemos irnos?

—A las 4p.m.

—Está bien, termino mis quehaceres mientras tú vas a bañarte para ir a dormir y mañana nos vamos junto a los padres de tu amiga, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió.

—¡Sí! te quiero mucho mami —salté para abrazarla, sin duda ella era la mejor.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Habían pasado 3 meses, las niñas iban al 4to grado, en el mismo colegio llamado Fairy Tail, eran compañeras y mejores amigas, habían hecho muchos amigos, y eran muy unidos.

* * *

Pasaron los años, ya tenían 16, hubieron algunas peleas, pero nada grave, después de todo era el colegio Fairy Tail uno de los mejores institutos. Sus compañeros Natsu y Gray siempre peleaban, mientras Erza, era la presidenta del curso y los tranquilizaba, Levy tenía dos admiradores que siempre estaban con ella Jet y Droy aparte de Lucy, Lucy por su parte también tenía su mejor amigo Natsu por lo cual sentía algo más por él que solo Levy sabía.

**LEVY POV.**

Las clases habían terminado, estaba preprando mis cosas.

—Levy-chan, voy un rato a la biblioteca, tengo que devolver algunos libros, ¿me esperas en la entrada? —me dijo Lucy quien ya estaba en la puerta del salón.

—¡Claron Lu-chan! —pasaron unos minutos ya había terminado de guardar mis cosas, cuando estaba en la puerta del salón para irme un grito me llamó la atención.

—¡Levy!

—¿Natsu?

—Oi Levy, ¿sabes dónde está Luce? —preguntó

—Fue un rato a la biblioteca, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —miré picaronamente cuando me di cuenta de que sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

—E-es que necesito un poco de ayuda con ella, ya sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo somos muy unidos, y me he dado cuenta de que tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ella, siento que a veces la voy a perder por Gray siempre hablan mucho y veo que a veces se sonrroja y me da rabia.

—Oh...entonces, ve y dile y lo que sientes, invítala a salir —sugerí riéndome un poco de su cara.

—S-sí p-pero ¿tú crees que aceptará?.

—Claro que sí, Lu-chan jamás te daría un ''no'' como respuesta —sonreí pensando en que mi mejor amiga había encontrado el amor.

**LUCY POV.**

Hace poco Levy me dijo que tenía sentimientos hacia Gajeel éste era más denso que Natsu, pero demostraba indirectamente sus sentimientos hacia mi amiga cuando Jet y Droy la invitaban a comer juntos.

Fui a la biblioteca y sorpresivamente me encontré con Gajeel, me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté un poco desconsertada después de todo ¿Gajeel en una biblioteca llena de libros? Eso no se ve todos los días.

—¿Co-coneja? uhmm... esto, no tengo porque darte explicaciones gehe —dió media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, pero me pude dar cuenta de que estaba con un ligero rubor, en ese momento una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro.

—Es por Levy-chan, ¿no?

—Coneja, no seas metiche —se sonrrojó aún más lo que hizo que me riéra.

—Claro, sabes ella ahora está en frente del colegio ''esperándome'' puedes ir a alcanzarla y pedirle para salir, sí te apuras —le guiñé un ojo.

—No era eso lo que pensaba hacer pero, lo tomaré en cuenta —sonrió.

**NATSU POV.**

Ví que Lucy estaba saliendo y fui corriendo tras ella.

—¡Lucy, espera! —ella se detuvo y la alcanzé —quiero hablar contigo sobre a-algo importante.

—Sí, dime Natsu —me sonrió sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban un poco.

—Pero tiene que ser en privado —miré a Levy y ella me guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces yo los dejo tortolitos —dijo Levy.

—Ca-cállate Levy-chan —contestó Lucy — ¿qué querías decirme Natsu?

Me sonrrojé y le contesté:

—¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

**LUCY POV. **

Me sentí feliz por lo que me había preguntado Natsu, sentía como mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora, sí esto era un sueño mejor no me despertarán.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ! :) **

**Como les pareció bueno o malo, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Para aclarar esto hize con mi mejor amiga relatando un poco nuestra historia *-* Fea te quiero jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado y un poco más adelante RoguexLevy y StingxLucy**


End file.
